


The Night

by Crispy_dounut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), PTSD, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy_dounut/pseuds/Crispy_dounut
Summary: Zosha, Zavia, Jamie, Skylar, Crimson, Bree, and Kami all live in the same house (most of the time,) but after one night, Jamie and Zosha’s friendship changes





	The Night

POV JAMIE

"Jamie wait up!" Zosha yelled

"Oh, hi Zosha, what's up?"  
"You left me at lunch, Jamie..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, really sorry, had class very early..."  
"It's okay, but please give me a warning next time, I was left with Kami... I love her with all my heart, but too much info on lesbians..." Zosha said will opening her locker. I laughed.

"I'll meet you back here like always," I said pointing to our lockers. She nodded and turned to her next class.  
"Oh, hey Jamie!" Zavia called from across the classroom. I walked over and sat in a seat.  
"Hey, guys..."  
"Hey, are you okay?" Skylar asks.  
"Left lunch early, but I forgot to tell Zosha, and I think she is mad at me..." I sigh.  
"We all know Zosha, she is not mad, and you know her best, Jamie..." Kami admits. 

"Okay class, it's Friday, so you know what that means..." The class groans, " Pop quiz! After you finish the quiz, you may go or stay, but if you stay you must be quiet." Ms. Baker announced.

After the quiz  
Kami, Skylar, and I decide to go outside and wait for the bell, then Zosha and the others.  
"Are you coming over to Zosha house?"  
"We practically live there so, of course," I say.  
"Today has been so long, I feel like I'm going to fall asleep on this very grass..." Skylar yawned.  
"You could say that again..." I say. The bell rings and we all get up from lying down.  
We all walk back inside to our lockers and wait for Zosha, Bree, Crimson, and Zavia.  
"Hey, is Zavia okay?" I ask.  
"Period pains..." Zosha says "We have to get home to get her some medicine."  
We all hop on the bus and head home. 

I open the door to the house and look through the cabinets for some pain medicine.  
"Here you go, Zav, but I'll be right back take your medicine and I'll back with a heating pad," She nodded and watched me wander into the halls. 

Zosha's POV  
I sit on the couch next to Zavia while Bree sits next to me and the other sit on the floor, turning on the TV.  
Jamie can back into the room about 5 minutes later, with the heating pad and 2 blankets.  
"Heres' and blanket for you and a heating pad..." Jamie slumped back into the couch to the left of me. 

"So, how was everyone's pop quiz?" Bree asked.  
"I hated them so much but it's for our grade..."Crimson groaned.  
"It was fine, but I hate them too..." Kami sighs  
"It was hard to focus... Crimson!" Bree yelled.  
"What? I just had my hand on your thigh?" Crimson shrugged  
"It was tempting..." Bree admitted.  
"Come on," Crimson and Bree went to their room and locked the door. 

"I swear, they are horny every day..." Kami shrugged.  
"Can I go to sleep here, or do I have to go to my room?" Jamie asked.  
"You can sleep here, are you okay?" I ask.  
"Just had a long day..."  
"Well, want to play a game in my room?" Skylar asks. Kami, Zavia, and I nod and we head to their room. so we could let Jamie sleep and the lovers do their things. 

"Any gossip?" Kami teased.  
"I kind of have a crush..." I confess.  
"Who??!!" Kami asked.  
"I'm not ready to tell you yet but maybe later..." I hide my face in my scarf.  
"You're no fun with gossip Zosh..."

You guys want to have a party tomorrow, just the 7 of us?" Kamie asks  
"Don't we have on every Staurday?" Zavia admits.  
"Well this one is going to be very fun this time, cause I got a surprise!" Kami coffessed. 

"It won't hurt to know your surprise then..."  
"I place a note on the fridge just to tell everyone about it." I stated

8:32 pm Jamie's POV  
I walk up the find out I slept on the couch. 'I guess that why my back is killing me.'  
I get up and walk into the kitchen to see what all the talking is about. "Jamie! You're fanilly awake, how was you nap?" Bree asked.  
"It was okay? What going on, why is every one so excited?" I ask.  
"Party day tomorrow night!" Crimson butts in. " And Kami has a suprise for tomorrow night so we're all excited!"  
I nod, acknowledging what they said but, too tired to care too much...

Saturday Morning 9:03 am Jamie's POV

"Good morning Jamie," Zavia says while cooking breakfast.  
"Morning..." I grumbled.  
"Are we going to the volleball game today?" I ask  
"Of course, we don't want Zosha and Skylar to be mad at all of us."  
"Good morning! We have a lomg day today so make sure you have enoigh energy to make it through the day!" Kami annonced to everyone in the house. 

Volleyball Game Zosha POV  
"Hey, you are going to do great, I know it..." Jamie stated to me.  
“I’m just scared that I have to play again, it’s been... a while...” I sigh  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be great, now hurry, Skylar is waiting for you.

“Thanks, don’t want to kept them waiting,” I laughed any headed to the gym.


End file.
